


Give In

by Yammyspammys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, confident Mei, kinda dom Mei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammyspammys/pseuds/Yammyspammys
Summary: Basically I wanted to write some Meihem smut. So here it is. They have basically been dancing around their feeling and Junkrat gets fed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's 3 am and I've been writing this for a couple of hours. I'd love some feedback because this is mg first time writing smut. And I'm trying to get my sexual frustration out becuse my fiancée is 3 thousand miles away. Rip.

E

Mei and Junkrat had been tip-toeing around each other ever since their heated makeout. Well, it was more of Mei avoiding her feelings and Junkrat all together. She was so upset with herself for being so unprofessional, but there he had been, standing at her doorway in the dead of night. The waistband of his sweatpants dropping dangerously low and she count help herself. She had needs like any other human, needs she just couldn't fulfill herself anymore. She had no problem admitting that she was horny, and that the sight of him took her breathe away. And the way he sauntered up to her that night, his voice low and sultry.

The brunette was practically drowning in sexual frustration and something in her snapped. It might have been the comment about how 'fuckin' fantastic her tits where', but before she knew it, she had him inside her room. Standing on her tippy toes she reached up, looping her arms around his neck before leaning into kiss him. Soon enough Junkrat had her with her back against the wall, nipping at her neck, leaving traces of himself over her. About 10 minutes had passed and she came to her senses, and ushered him out of her room.

It had been a full week since that night and Jamie Fawkes was basically going insane. Firstly, He was called out into a mission the morning after, and returned back to the base to find that she was sent to recover a weather dish. It seemed every time he searched for her, she wasn't fucking there. The thing that drove him insane was the way he couldn't focus. Every time he tried to go into his workshop to work on anything or repair something, she would be there in his mind. The look of her flushed face, her biting her lip trying to stifle a moan. And he was practically livid he couldn't focus on anything else. He had probably taken more cold showers this week then he's showered in his entire life. Jamie saw the fire in her eyes, and he knew her too well. She never let her have what she wanted, she was always punishing herself. And he was going to stop that, one way or another.

It was a Saturday night, and Mei had decided to work late. Her week had been focused on work and busying herself. She was leaning over her work bench, teetering with her cryo-blaster, when she felt two large slender hands wrap around her tummy. She jumped and turned around, spinning to meet a smiling Jamison. Her heart started beating a mile a minute and all her feelings began flooding in. She moved around him trying to get out of his path, knowing that she was just so close to riding him on top of her work bench. But he was just as quick as she was, and her back was against the wall before she knew it. Junkrat pinned her against the wall, ducking his head down to kiss her neck, letting his hot breath tickle her neck.

Mei's knees trembled, as his hand raked up her body, from her thighs to her cheeks. He pulled his face away from her neck and looked her in the eyes, his pupils blown. He let his thumb run over her bottom lip before he leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. Her hands instinctively gripped his shoulders, shuddering into the mans lips. "Y'know snowflake, you've been trapped in me noggin all week." He said against her lips, pulling away to wet his. "Turned me into a right bloke, ya did. Just the sight of ya makes me weak" Junkrat whispered into her ear and she melted into a puddle in his hands. The brunette could feel the heat between her thighs burn, as the words rolled off of his tongue.

She looked up at him under thick eyelashes. "I'm s-sorry. I just had to stop myself before I did anything else." Her eyes dropped, falling to her feet. Jamie pulled her chin up to meet his pleading eyes, "Darl, we don't hafta' do this. But if we do, it can be our little secret. One time or not, I promise I'll be a roight gentleman." He spoke with the most honesty, making a promise to her. And she nodded, giving in to her wants and needs. And she heard a low growl escape his lips as he lifted her so she rested against his waist. She could feel his excitement, and stifled a moan, catching his bottom lip in between her teeth gently. Letting along a low whine he bucking his hips into her. A few minutes passed of kissing, and she decided her lab wasn't the most private of places to be doing this. So she lead him into her neat room, blushing.

She backed him up just about to the edge of the bed and started unbuckling his belt. He laid soft kisses all over heat face lovingly. Once she discarded the belt, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him, settling herself on his waist. Mei ran a finger down his chest, smirking at him, and he felt completely powerless. It was her turn to lean down and nip at his neck and clavicles. Softly whispering, "I see you showered for me," before licking a stripe up his neck. Before he could give a retort, she took his earlobe in between her teeth and he melted. He wasn't quite sure why his ears where so sensitive and how she could make him so worked up.

Jamie took this time to roll his hips into her, receiving a soft whine from the woman on top of him. But before he could do anything else she was up and between his legs, fumbling with the buttons on his shorts. He leaned up speaking slowly," You don't hafta' do that, love,  
I'm here for your pleasure." But Mei just shushed him and slid his shorts off, gasping softly seeing that he wasn't wearing any boxers. His tip glistening with pre-come, she looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust. Junkrat just fell back against the mattress, biting his bottom lip trying to stifle a groan. Mei took her time savoring the sight of him so exposed and bashful.

She started slow, licking a line up his throbbing cock. He jolted shakily at her tongue, feeling her small hand wrap around his shaft. She slid her hand down him slowly, watching his knees buckle. "M-Mei, darl... you can't keep teasin' me like this. " Junkrat managed to say looking down at her, and her head perked up. She smiled, locking his eyes, and took him fully in her mouth. He cried out, jerking into her lips, as she bobbed her head. His breath hitched as she continued teasing him, " love, if ya keep doin' that Im not sure I can hold back for much longer."

Mei giggled to herself, feeling a bit prideful for still having the skill of making a man weak at the knees. So she climbed onto the bed next to him, waiting for his next move. Jamison, tugged at the hem of her shirt, ushering her to take it off. Then he dipped his hands into the waistband of the brunettes leggings, feeling her tremble against his touch. With a bit of force he tugged them off, finally taking a good look at her. He devoured the sight of her silky skin, and the red tent on his cheeks. He climbed in between he legs, raising himself to give her a reassuring kiss. "Fucking hell, darl, you're a goddamn gorgeous sight." He let his lips travel down to her chest.

He let his hands travel to her back, unsnapping her bra, and watching her breasts spill out. His breath hitched, smirking down at her before taking his hand to cup one of them. She moaned against his neck, a bit of Chinese escaping her lips. He lowered his body to take one her nipples into his mouth, rolling his younger over them, feeling it harden in his mouth. A gasp escaped Mei's mouth as she clutched his hair, pulling it ever so slightly. Junkrat lifted his head to drink in the sight of her, his robotic hands taking her rose bud in between two fingers, squeezing it gently.

Before teasing her more, he kissed a line down to the elastic band of her underwear. He felt her hips roll trying to find his hand. And he took his sweet time before running a finger down her panties, right over her warmth. She was practically already soaked though, skin prickling at his touch. "Darl, 're already so wet for me." He cooed, rubbing his thumb over the fabric that covered her clit. She let out a stifled moan, "j-J-Jamie please!" She begged, wanting a sweet release of pleasure. And Junkrat slowly tugged down her panties to reveal her glistening slit. He watched her cheats heave, waiting in anticipation.

She expected to feel warm fingers press against her, but instead she felt his wet young dart around her clit. Her eyes rolling back in pleasure, biting back a moan. The blonde flicked his tongue, letting himself enjoy the sweetly acidic taste of her. He parted her lips, delving his tongue into her, and her nails dug into his scalp, "Oh wǒ cào, oh, Jesus, fuck yes, there, just like that, niú bī!" Mei mewled, her knees shuddering. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his finger, staring with one digit slowing making its way into her. He licks his lips, tasting the last of her on him, feeling how tight she is. Jamison's erection throbbed, as Mei ground herself into his finger, pleading for more.

He inserting another finger, stretching her slowly, hearing her whimpers. He gradually picked up his speed until she spoke up. "Jamison, i-i need your cock i-inside me, n-n-now." She blurted internally cursing herself for sounding so completely wrecked. "I'm surprised at your potty mouth, Snowflake." He grinned down at her, and she glared at him before flipping him on to his back. Junkrat yelped, not expecting her strength, and chucked. She smiled, climbing slowly on top of him, making sure he was comfortable.

"Are ya sure about this darl?" He asked her, making sure he had her full permission. And she nodded down at him before straddling his hips. "'Mei, id like ta hear you say it." He husked, taking every precaution and she rolled her eyes. She leaned herself back to let her ass drift against his member, earning a moan. She took his cock in her hands, lining it up to her entrance. "Jamison can Fawkes, I want you to fuck me senseless. And I intend to ride your cock so hard, you can't think straight tomorrow." Mei whispered before sinking down on his cock, biting her lip to stop her from crying out.

Junkrat had to cup a hand over his mouth to stifle a loud moan, watching her make her way all the way down to the base of him. "Fuckin' Christ, 're so tight, snowflake." He growled as she started riding him , setting a slow pace. Her nails raked over his chest, leaving streaks of nail marks. He clutched her waist, pulling her hips down harder, helping her build some speed. Her chest bounced as she rode him. "Jamie, fuck, I need more," she pleaded down at him, continuing to grind into him. And he picked up his hips, pounding into her, she whimpered as her chest heaved.

Junkrat's hands gripped her love handles, snapping his hips into her. Mei felt his full length inside her hit her g-spot. She let out a loud moan, leaning down to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. He continued his speed, removing his right hand and placing it on her clit. He rubbed circles at her nub, gaining a stifled whimper. His hips pounded into her, feeling her slightly tighten around him. "Jamie, I'm so close, fuck." She mewled into his neck, before arching her back. He gritted his teeth, "Fuck snowflake, cum for me darl." He husked as she lifted her hips to join his rhythm.

He pumped one last time into her before feeling fire pool in his abdomen. Mei felt herself dissolve into pleasure, riding out both of their orgasms. Junkrats vision faded into black as he let out a string of the most filthy word he could think of. And Mei went limp onto his chest, chest heaving. They laid there for a few minutes, letting their chests match rhythms, Jamie still inside of her. The brunette looked up at him smiling full of complete bliss, before letting her eyes close. He brushed her bangs out of her face, letting himself stay in this moment as long as he could. It was perfection, them together, it felt like home to him.

He picked her up, laying her beside him, before he went to cleaning up their mess. He ruffled though her draws, trying to find her clothes, and finally returned with a long sleeved shirt and some underwear. She looked so exhausted and he dressed her, still drinking in the sight of he's. So worried it was the last time he'd get to see her like this. That she would snap out of it and see that he wasn't the man that deserved her.

Junkrat borrowed a pair of her sweatpants, tying the waistband tight on his sickly waist. He folded his shorts up, holding them in his hands as she looked down at her. He pulled her blanket over her curvy body, smiling at how peaceful she looked. He turned around, assuming that she wanted him to leave, and headed for the door. But he heard a small voice speak up, "Please stay," she begged softly. And he felt a wave of reassurance fall over him. Making his way into the bed, he slid his arm underneath her head. Mei instinctively laid her head on his chest, letting herself fall deeply into well needed sleep. Jamison looked down at her, his heart beating practically out of his chest, and kissed her forehead. He was falling fuck deep in love with her, and he was completely screwed.


End file.
